There currently exists an expensive safety problem of aircraft wingtips clipping obstacles (e.g., 2011 Paris Air Show, an A380 accident in which a wing hit a building; 2012 Chicago O'Hare accident in which a Boeing 747 cargo aircraft's wing clipped an Embraer 140's rudder). Some solutions have radar sensors placed at the wingtips and information about these potential obstacles is presented to the pilot on a human-machine interface (e.g., head-up, head-down, or head-mounted display). Having such information available improves crewmembers' awareness of obstacles, allowing them to better adjust the current aircraft speed and direction to the detected obstacles and to evaluate if a particular obstacle is a threat. However, providing information about only the lateral location of obstacles relative to an aircraft does not explicitly address whether its height of the wing, wingtips, or nacelle will clear the obstacles, based on height of the object.